


The Pup

by AnonymousDH



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, dog!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDH/pseuds/AnonymousDH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He swallows, letting out a sigh. A small sign of him acknowledging he's getting soft, but those blue eyes are just something he can't ignore. Not longer. He pushes his chair back and walks around his desk towards him. He's giving into the pups charm and he knows it, but he doesn't care. Not any more, he also knows Donna will tell him 'I told you so.'<br/>[Dog Fic] Read till the end :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot that came to mind. My play on the references made in the show; towards Mike being called the puppy. I hope you enjoy it, and maybe leave a review?  
> Happy Birthday Cece, this fic is for you!

 

 

He underlines another sentence of the file in front of him, his eyes scanning the document. Only now realizing it’s almost completely covered with yellow marker. He lets his marker drop and lets out a sigh. He has been unable to focus all day and he isn’t completely able to pin point as to why that is.

He hears some soft snores coming from the direction of his leather couch and his gaze now redirects to what he realizes has been distracting him since earlier this morning. He spots the pup on his black leather couch, the soft snores having a soothingly calming effect on him now. Not like before, when the pup was making more noise.

He smiles shaking his head as he decides to let him sleep, his head moving back into the direction of the files in front of him. He quickly steels a glance outside his office, to the desk the redhead used to sit. But she isn’t here and he can’t help but grin about the fact how she had made them spend the day together. Especially after the fight he had with the pup the other day. ‘He really is sorry,’ she had said and he knows that’s the truth, it wasn’t the pups fault. It was just bad luck, he had just never imagined something like that to happen.

Half an hour passes by and the lawyer manages to finish his reading before the pup is bugging him again. “Mike,” he mumbles, not even looking at him. He doesn’t want to give the pup any attention, not if that means he would lose his focus all over again, but the pup’s now sitting in the chair in front of him. His blond hairs distractingly close to the lawyers nose.

Harvey lets out a breath as he wonders why he agreed to listen to Donna again. If she’d bug him during his work she wouldn’t just sit down in front of him, but the pup is different. Lacks some manners, but maybe that’s just an age thing. He’s still so young.

He hears the pup call for him and he lifts his gaze, his eyes instantly meeting those big blue eyes. And he can’t help but feel that those big blue eyes are triggering something inside him, something he didn’t think was possible. He says he doesn’t do feelings, but deep down he knows he’s starting to care for the pup.

He swallows, letting out a soft sigh. A small sign of him acknowledging he’s getting soft, but those big blue eyes are just something he can’t ignore. Not any longer. He pushes his chair back and walks around his desk towards him. He’s giving into the pups charm and he knows it, but he doesn’t care. Not anymore, he also knows Donna will tell him ‘I told you so,’ but it doesn’t bother him. She’s always been right, always. Also about the fact he was going to love the pup.

He has a small smile on his lips as he tries to get the pups attention, he’s been distracting him all day so he might as well react to it now, but luck isn’t at his side. He hears the door of his office open and he watches the young paralegal enter his office, her immediately being greeted by Mike who’s now basically circling around her.

He lets out a sigh and his shoulders go down in the same movement as he leans against his desk. Rachel gives the lawyer an apologetic look and greets Mike, letting her fingers run through his blonde hairs. The sight making Harvey wonder why the pup won’t let him do that. “Mike,” Harvey calls out breaking the interaction between the other two in his office, as he walks around his desk again. Annoyed that Rachel had ruined the moment, their moment.

He orders Rachel to do some research and he doesn’t have to look up to know that Mike’s still in his office. The pup isn’t bothering him now, he’s learned that much and the fact that the pup doesn’t, makes his lips curl up a little. Maybe there is a chance for them to live happily together after all. Something he didn’t imagine to be possible, just days ago.

 

 

At the end of the day the soft sounds of his father’s music are interrupted by the ticking of heels on his floor. A sound he’s heard for over twelve years and his eyes directly meet hers. “Hey,” he whispers at her. Donna smiles at him as she walks towards him. “Hey,” she answers as she gives him a quick kiss. “How were my boys today?” she asks, tilting her head looking at the pup on the floor.

Harvey lets his hand run along her arm, as he smiles at her. “We’re fine now,” he mumbles. “So he didn’t chew up one of your suit jackets today?” she asks carefully, thinking about what had happened the other day. Harvey lets out a laugh as he looks at the puppy sleeping in front of his coffee table. “No,” he mumbles, his eyes fixated on Donna again, “no he didn’t. In fact I think I might like him.”

Donna shakes her head a little and gives him her ‘I know, I’m Donna’¬ – look, “like?” she questions him. “Okay, fine,” he mumbles, “I might start to love the pup,” he confesses, knowing that there’s no point in denying it. Donna already knew. “But not as much as I love you,” he adds, his hand placing a sting of hair behind her ear. “And if you love the dog, I’ll love our dog,” he adds before kissing her again.

“Good,” she whispers on his lips before she gets off the desk and walks towards the coffee table. She kneels down and lifts the puppy in her arms, her fingers running through the blonde hairs as she attaches the leash to his collar. “Did you hear that Mike,” she whispers, “daddy loves you.”

Harvey lets out a laugh as he reaches for her hand. “I’m not his daddy,” he tells her. “I know,” she whispers as she brings his hand to her stomach, “but you are his or hers.” The words making him stop in his tracks. “What?” he mumbles, his eyes searching for hers. Donna just smiles and he knows enough. He looks at his beautiful wife in front of him, their new dog and their unborn child, still unable to believe that after all this time he finally has everything with her. That they have everything.

\- The End


End file.
